1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device, method, and program and, more specifically, to a display control device, method, and program with which ease of use can be increased.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology designed for a network of a television receiver has recently become popular finally, and thus there is not yet any advanced technology for GUI (Graphical User Interface) and for ease of use with other devices connected over the network.
The network server is generally made ready specifically for the use or is a personal computer. The personal computer is equipped with a high-performance user interface such as high-resolution monitor, keyboard, and mouse. In the personal computer, the operation of such a user interface is defined as so-called “drag and drop” and “shift click”, for example, and a large number of files and folders can be operated with ease simultaneously and selectively, can be searched with ease using a keyboard, and others.
Moreover, the number of files, e.g., files of still images, moving images, or audio, is ever growing for storage into devices such as servers. This is resulted from the recent capacity increase of recording media such as hard disk, the widespread use of digital still cameras and portable audio devices, and others.
The applicant of the invention has proposed a meta information server that acquires contents meta information from a device connected over a network, and forwards the acquired meta information to a remote controller. For more details, refer to Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2006-227843).